


First

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dubious Consent, Emotional incest?, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Oral Virginity, Phantom Blood, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dio would never allow Jonathan to live life as he pleased, and so he naturally had to make sure things went exactly as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr Gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr+Gigante).



> Remember, in the 1800's, cold medicine contained morphine!

Jonathan's cold had gotten progressively worse the past few days, to a point to where George had forbidden him from attending studies or going out. Holed up in his room, with generally only the nurses to see him, Jonathan hadn't seen the outside of the room for days.

Dio, though, had asked if he could visit today, and George allowed it; Dio wouldn't go without knowing exactly what was happening with him! Dio's knuckles rapped on the door and he waited a reply, and when he got none, he entered, locking the door behind him.

His adoptive brother's room certainly did contain a sick person; the stale smell of illness hung in the air, and the trappings of treatment sat at Jonathan's bedtable. Jonathan himself, in his sleeping gown, laid in his bed, eyes fluttering in and out of focus. “Dio...?”

“Yes, it is I.” he replied, shutting the door tight behind him with a smile. Jonathan wasn't focusing well, and it became even more apparent as Dio sat down on the bed besides him. It took Jonathan several moments to realize Dio was even besides him now. “Taking your medicine like a good boy, I see. Keep that up so you can be well, eh, JoJo?”

“I'll be better soon,” Jonathan replied, voice hazy and softer than usual. His eyes shut, and he snored lightly, pivoting towards sleep.

“Ah, yes, I'm sure you will be.” Dio glanced him up and down. He still was an admirable man even in this state, his muscles thick, but relaxed from the drugs. Then something caught his eye midway down the blankets, between Jonathan's legs: a strange lump within them. “Oh... what's that?” His hand settled on it, rubbing it back and forth.

Jonathan groaned, but his eyes didn't open. Dio took it as a sign that he was out quite cold. He moved down the blankets. He lifted up the tail of the sleeping robe, and pulled light at the pants beneath it, and then, out popped Jonathan's erection.

Jonathan's body was sheened in sweat and smelled musky, and this spot was especially no exception. Dio stared down at it, blinking; it was as large as the rest of Jonathan's bulky body, red and wanting and pulsing steadily.

“Ah, JoJo. Poor boy! Must be a pity to be too ill to care for your own needs, huh?” Dio chuckled at Jonathan's lack of answer, and he took the heavy length in his hand. “Allow me, Dio, to do something about it.”

He hesitated a moment, unsure just how to take on the other's sizable prick, but he then encircled his lips about the head. Glancing up to see Jonathan's reaction, he smiled as the other simply mewled in his sleep.

Dio shifted on the bed. Taking a comfortable position lying on it on his side, he stroked the other's cock with one hand, his other hand drawing his own from his pants, toying with it as well as it slowly thickened up at this devious act. He drew his hand up, making Jonathan's foreskin collect at the tip, and he licked his tongue underneath it, swirling it around.

Jonathan groaned lightly, but still did not stir.

Dio's head was then bobbing upon it, slurping the other's prick deep towards the back of his mouth. His eyes watered at the effort, not used to such things; it was large enough that his jaw popped as it reached the back, and the shaft was scraping against his teeth. The skin shifted back and forth over his tongue as he moved, and frantically, he tugged upon himself, squirming, grunting, gasping for breath as he frenzied, wanting more than anything for Jonathan to just come and stain his mouth.

He moved his hand away from himself, cupping Jonathan's balls, and he rolled and fondled them as he sucked. He pressed his head down, eyes shut tight, making every effort to bury all of it in his throat; his nose's tip scraped against the curls of Jonathan's pubic hair, but he gagged as he tried to get it all inside, having to draw back.

Jonathan's balls contracted. They squeezed tight in their sac, and Dio cried out as the semen spurt into his mouth. He drew away, gasping in surprise at the suddenness of the other's orgasm. The last bursts hit his face, Dio grimacing as one nearly struck his eye, another gooey white strand dangling from his cheek.

He glanced over to see Jonathan sprawled slightly over the bed, peace and relaxation on his face. Dio stared at it, eyes fixated on Jonathan's sleeping eyes, as he quickly tugged himself into orgasm himself.

His lines of semen sprayed over the bedsheets, his back arching as they came out, and he howled out, unashamed at what he was doing.

He then sat there, shaking, panting for breath as his dick softened in his hand.

Dio wiped his mouth with his handkerchief, swallowing, removing all traces of sperm from his body. He cleaned up the bed, and slid out of it. He fixed his suit and tie, and replaced his adoptive brother's covers and clothes. Leaving a kiss on the sleeping man's head, he then turned, walking towards the door. “Sleep well, JoJo, for Erina was not your first.” He paused as he opened it, glancing back to the blissful, unaware Jonathan. “It was I, Dio.”


End file.
